1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus for rapidly referencing various musical tones when transposing or modulating music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for musicians to transpose or modulate music during performances. Transposition, for example, involves changing the root or keynote of a chord, scale or musical sequence, and correspondingly changing the remainder of the tones or notes in the chord, scale or musical sequence. Although experts can readily adapt their performance for such transposition, beginners, amateurs and musicians performing on musical instruments to which they are unaccustomed, generally incur difficulty in adapting to the changes.
For example, in traditionally western musical scales, major scales have intervals of whole-whole-half-whole-whole-whole-half tones, and upon change of the root or keynote, the positions of the tones and semitones tend to vary. Such variance makes it quite difficult for amateurs to perform properly (i.e. to transpose the music). Additionally, some musical instruments can be switched to transpose or modulate the music, but are often found to be less than perfect, thus resulting in tones which are out of tune or pitch.